


On Too Much Sopor to Properly Title This

by cuddlebucket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Sopor Slime, Tentabulges, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebucket/pseuds/cuddlebucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless gamkar pwp for my friend. After much convincing, Gamzee manages to get Karkat to try sopor slime with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Too Much Sopor to Properly Title This

"You sure bro?" 

"I am very fucking sure that this is not a good idea Gamzee."

"Come on, just a little bit wont up and get around to makin' a motherfucker all wiggly in the thinkpan. It'll get all happy in your belly I motherfuckin' promise," Gamzee gave a lazy smile and laid his hand over his heart to emphasize how sincere he was being. Gamzee really couldn't be anything but sincere. It was not in his genetic makeup to be insincere.

"I said no, and I meant fucking no! There is not a high enough number, not a grand enough elaborate metaphor to describe how sure I am that there is no way that trying some of that thinkpan wrecking sludge you call a pie can be a good idea," Karkat crossed his arms defiantly, glaring down at the pie tin in Gamzee's hand as though it had tried to bite him. It was when he looked up that his scowl broke a little bit, and his determination began to waver.

Gamzee was looking down at Karkat with this little droopy frown, and he looked like a baby barkbeast that had just been kicked on the nose and had no idea why. 

"Sorry, brother, didn't know you were gettin' not likin' my pies that much," Gamzee drawled, turning around to return the pie to his refridgerator, shoulders more slumped than usual, dragging his feet and generally carrying this aura of 'rained-on-llama' about his whole person. 

Karkat rolled his eyes, exhaling a frustrated growl and stomping up to catch Gamzee by the back of the shirt and yank him back. "Fine. Fine, alright? I'll eat your stupid pie. Just stop acting so goddamned pathetic."Karkat growled, and Gamzee turned around with the big stupid grin back in place, pushing the pie tin into Karkat's hands. 

"Alright my little friend, you wont be regretting this," he said and turned Karkat around with little pushes on his shoulder, urging him with a hand on the small of his back over to the couch in the livingblock, climbing onto the couch next to him, his lanky legs folded up criss-crossed beneath him, hands in his lap as he leaned forward and eagerly watched and waited for Karkat to eat the pie.

"Only just this one pie though, remember that," Karkat warned, holding up one finger to Gamzee in a hold-up-there-motherfucker sort of gesture, before using that finger to scoop out a bit of the pie and stick it into his mouth. 

His brow wrinkled. The pie was gooey in consistency, sort of like pudding, and tasted weird and tangy. Not necessarily a bad taste, but it certainly wasn't his favorite thing in the world. 

But, he'd promised Gamzee he'd eat the pie. The whole pie, so... This time he dipped his whole hand into it and scooped out some on the tips of his fingers, sticking said fingers into his mouth and sucking the sopor pie off of them. Then another scoop, and another. Gamzee was watching him intently the whole time, and Karkat shifted a little uncomfortably under the intense stare from the usually not-so-intese troll. 

"It's- um... Something," Karkat said, unwilling to hurt Gamzee's feelings over something like this. "Yeah, really something." He said before downing another scoop of pie. It was half gone now. 

"Ain't that all kinds of right my motherfuckin' best pal," Gamzee chuckled and reached out to pat Karkat on the top of the head.

"Stop that, I'm not your fucking furrbeast pe-" Karkat began, but was cut off by his breath hitching in his chest when Gamzee began scratching at his head, once again, like some sort of pet, only his fingers brushed by his horns, softly rubbing over the sensitive skin at the base of them. "Pet," he finished, reaching up with a sopor-coated hand to shove Gamzee's hand away. "Stop touching me," he repeated, angrily scooping out another handful of pie and shoving it into his mouth. It wound up being too much, and a trail of it dribbled out of either corner of his mouth. He grunted.

There was a rumble of a soft laugh from Gamzee, and the highblood leaned in, using one index finger to wipe up the pie dribbling out of either corner of Karkat's mouth, sticking his finger into his own mouth afterwards and licking the pie up off of it. "Haha, like a little motherfuckin wriggler. You're so cute bro," he chuckled. 

Karkat was, understandably, none too pleased with this comparison. "What the fuck? I am not some stupid pants-shitting wriggler, Gamzee, fuck you, it's the pie's fault. My head feels all fuzzy, I knew this wasn't a good idea," he lurched up from the couch angrily, forgetting the pie on his lap (two thirds of the way gone by now) and it began to slip, toppling toward the floor. 

"Fuck," Karkat cursed, reaching out for it, while Gamzee's eyes widened slightly, and even he made a dive for the pie. 

They wound up in an unceremonious pile on the floor of Gamzee's livingblock, Gamzee under Karkat, the pie under Gamzee.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, fuck," Karkat cursed, scrambling up from Gamzee's back and plopping sloppily onto the couch before leaning forward to grab at Gamzee's shirt and help pull him up. 

When Gamzee picked himself up off the ground, his whole shirtfront was covered in pie, clinging to the fabric, dribbling down his front, it was a spectacle for sure. 

"Oh motherfuck, the little pie got up to gettin' all over my shirt like a clingyseed, bro, I think it likes me!" Gamzee chuckled, sitting back and running a hand through the pie on his chest, drawing silly little upside down smiley faces with the stupid round clown nose. He seemed completely unperturbed that his shirt was ruined now.

Karkat looked on him incredulously, wondering how the pie could have screwed up his thinkpan so fucking badly, when an idea struck him, and strangely, filtered through his mind all fuzzy and slow from the pie, he somehow thought it was a good idea. 

Later, much later, he would take it back. It probably wasn't a very good idea at all.

Sliding off the couch, Karkat scooted over to Gamzee on his knees, putting his hands on Gamzee's shoulders, frowning at him. 

"Stop drawing on your shirt, let me help you clean it," he insisted, and then he leaned forward and began licking the sopor directly from Gamzee's shirt. 

"Woah, hahaha, that tickles," Gamzee chuckled, but made no move to get away, only putting one hand on top of Karkat's head and petting him like before, using the other hand to support himself as he leaned back. 

"I said hold the fuck still, asshole," Karkat growled, the shift in position forcing him to crawl up into Gamzee's lap, and he continued lapping at the pie on Gamzee's shirt. 

This time, Gamzee actually obeyed, continuing to run his fingers through Karkat's hair, absentmindedly stroking his pinky over the side of one horn over and over. 

With most of the pie gone from Gamzee's chest, Karkat continued on without thinking slipping his fingers up under Gamzee's shirt and hiking it up to his armpits, continuing to drag his tongue against Gamzee's chest, his fingers wandering down Gamzee's sides. 

"Woah Karkat, what're you up and-"

"Shut up and stay still. I said stay still so fucking stay still," Karkat cut Gamzee off, shrugging off the hand put lightly against his shoulder to push him away. It was the hand that had been on his head, and now it was no longer there, and now he wasn't happy about it. "Don't stop that dumbshit," he almost snapped, grabbing Gamzee's wrist and guiding his hand back to his head. 

Bemusedly, Gamzee did as he was told, once more massaging his hands lightly into Karkat's scalp. 

Karkat hummed a pleasurable little sound against Gamzee's chest, kissing up it until he reached Gamzee's collarbone, which he put his lips to and sucked, nipping the skin there and soothing it with his tongue. Upwards further, along Gamzee's neck and his jaw until he pressed his lips onto Gamzee's, wrapping his arms around the larger troll's neck. 

Gamzee's eyes went as wide at Karkat's sudden show of more-than-pale affection, but he couldn't find it all in his little think-pan to be the one denying Karkat of the wicked miraculous love kisses, so he rested his hands on the angry little troll's hips and returned the kiss, smiling beneath it. 

When Karkat came away, his face was flushed candy red, and there was an odd light in his eyes that Gamzee couldn't put a name to. Karkat's eyes were half lidded, and he quickly dived in for another sloppy kiss, nipping at Gamzee's lip and pulling, running his tongue along Gamzee's lower lip to soothe the bite. His hands trailed up from Gamzee's neck to his hair, sliding through the mass of curls and up to the base of the Capricorn's tall horns, finger and thumb circling them before gripping them with his whole hands, thumb stroking up and down the smooth hard lengths. 

Gamzee's eyes fluttered shut, and he growled contently deep in his chest, almost a purr, his thumbs slipping under the hem of Karkat's turtleneck, rubbing circles on the soft arches of Karkat's hipbones. Karkat hummed, and just as Gamzee was getting all up to wondering what his palest perfect bro was gettin his self up to, the very miraculous-blooded troll broke away and jerked his hips forward and let out a low whine, and Gamzee could feel Karkat's bulge straining against the fabric of his pants. And then Gamzee had one of those epiphanic moments, and his mouth formed a little 'o' of recognition before that expression was wiped clean away by another roll of his previously-pale bro's hips, and Gamzee groaned. 

Then Karkat began a slow, rolling rhythm of back-and-forth, grinding his still-clothed bulge down onto Gamzee's leg and shivering and letting out little wanton breathy sounds of need. "G-Gamz-ee," he panted his hands clutching Gamzee's damp shirt and trying to shove it the rest of the way off of Gamzee's body. His brows furrowed and he growled under his breath when he found the stupid article of clothing confounding his vast stores of intelligence, and Gamzee just smiled lazily down at him putting his hands atop Karkat's and soothing him into letting go, and Gamzee removed the shirt himself. 

Karkat, in the mean time, managed to wrangle his own shirt off and as soon as he was able he leaned forward and clung to Gamzee, cheek pressed into his chest so tightly he could hear Gamzee's bloodpusher thumping away. "Gamz- Gamzee, I lo- ah, love you," he muttered haltingly under his breath, voice broken by the quiet sounds of lust tumbling from his lips. 

Gamzee, eyes darkened by his own lust by now, tightened his grip on Karkat's hips, stopping the erratic thrusting, and he leaned down next to Karkat's ear. "Just hold on one motherfucking second bro," he whispered, "let me all up and handle the doing of nice shit now okay?" Gamzee grazed the shell of Karkat's ear with his teeth and pulled the lobe into his mouth with his tongue, sucking softly on it, and Karkat leaned his head into the touch, hips still involuntarily twitching, begging for friction. 

But then Gamzee pulled away, sliding his legs out from under Karkat, and Karkat whined at the loss of touch and warmth, reaching out for Gamzee with needy grabbing hands, but the indigoblood brushed those hands away, reaching for the button of Karkat's pants, and suddenly Karkat was okay with not touching for a few seconds. 

With Gamzee's help, Karkat shuffled off his pants as quickly as was physically possible, and Gamzee's were gone just as fast, and Karkat was on Gamzee again, scrambling into his lap and leaning up to plant desperate, short kisses all over Gamzee's face. His freed bulge sought out contact, entwining with Gamzee's, and Karkat arched into the touch as hot flesh slid over hot flesh, Genetic material dripping and mixing to form a mottled red-violet. His chest heaved with loud moans interspersed with rapid gasps, clawing for breath while his whole body tingled with feeling. His hips jerked into Gamzee's, and the highblooded troll leaned over him, fingers wrapped around Karkat's upper arms, groaning his name under his breath. Indigo dusted Gamzee's cheeks. 

"Gamzee, w-wait... Gam-" Karkat panted, and he looked up at Gamzee through hooded lids, placing his hands on Gamzee's hips and puling away, left breathless by the sudden lack of contact. "I w-want," he began, but broke off, flustered to properly articulate his need. So instead he showed Gamzee, leaning forward and resting his chin on Gamzee's shoulder, positioning his hips just above Gamzee's bulge and using one hand to urge the writhing tentacle into his nook. As it slipped inside him, Karkat shuddered and let out a long, low moan. 

Slowly, he sat back into Gamzee's lap, the troll's long bulge sliding deep inside him, pressing against his inner walls and sending sparks of delicious friction up his spine, firework bursts of pleasure blooming brightly behind his eyes. 

Karkat rose up on his knees and let himself drop, vocalizing his pleasure, knees weak with the feeling of it. The next time he could only raise himself half-way, the sensation of Gamzee sliding out of him too much, and he collapsed back onto his lap, clinging to Gamzee and rolling his hips weakly. 

Gamzee chuckled, gathering up Karkat in his arms and shifting their positions, laying Karkat onto his back on the ground and leaning down to plant a quick kiss to his lips. "I got goin to take care of this issue brother," he said soothingly, and began to move with a slow slide of his hips. 

Karkat writhed on the ground reaching up to wrap his arms around Gamzee's shoulders, clawing to keep a grip on Gamzee and, in turn, on reality as the world began to dissolve at the edges until there was nothing but himself and Gamzee and the feeling flowing between them, the white hot pleasure smothering his ability to think straight. 

Gradually, Gamzee began to quicken his pace, shoulders hunched over Karkat as he thrust harder, faster, deeper, hitting deeper inside Karkat than the smaller troll had ever managed to by himself with his fingers, striking places that sent zings of pleasure skittering across his every nerve. He wasn't going to last long. He informed Gamzee of this.

"Shh, all of it is the motherfuckin right bro," Gamzee shooshed Karkat, lips pressing kisses to his ear and cheek and nose. He let out a long, deep, chest-rattling moan, an undertone to the growing desperation in Karkat's cries. 

Then, he could feel Karkat spasm around him as he came, bright translucent red genetic material gushing out of him, covering them both in a sticky mess, and Gamzee followed soon after. Gamzee, shifted slightly to one side and collapsed onto the ground beside Karkat. They both panted, chests heaving, and Gamzee pulled Karkat in close, nuzzling his cheek gently. 

They hadn't even thought to use a bucket. Clean up would be hell.


End file.
